Them and Me and You
by Rainbowbowties
Summary: Kurt has lived alone with his abusive, drunken father for almost nine years, going through everything alone. Then one day, after being kicked out of the house by his father, Kurt meets a mysterious boy. Kurt can't stop thinking about him after their encounter, and when he has the chance to meet him again, Kurt begins to question if people are really who they seem.


**Hi guys, thanks for reading my first fanfic! I would really appreciate any criticism, mentioning of any errors, anything! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks so much!**

**Warnings: None (So far)**

* * *

I lay in bed, staring up at the white ceiling. I think it has been almost a week since dad was home. _I think._ Silence consumes the empty house, so I can hear almost every little creak. The room is sweltering because it is Summer, and the air conditioning has been out since last April. Sweat rolls down my forehead, then down my cheek, and so on.

Suddenly, there is a slamming sound, breaking the almost complete silence. Following the sound of the slam, a mix of a gurgling and grumbling emerged. I paused, before slowly saying, "...Dad?" A loud grunt. This confirms my suspicion. I slowly get up from my bed and walk into the kitchen, only to find my dad reeking of alcohol and smoke. "Where have you been?" I ask sharply. He turns around and faces me, but doesn't say anything. Instead he just looks at me annoyed and drunk. "What's it to you?" I sigh. It's not worth it. This isn't the first time this has happened. One time, when I was maybe around 9, he left for a full month. My mother had died the year before that. Before, when my mom was still alive, my dad never left. He didn't even drink.

I began to walk back to my room, when I felt a hand on my shoulder start to turn me around. It took me half a second to realize this was my dad's actions, and by then, I was facing him. I stare at him for what seems like forever until I feel a hard sting on my face that throws me to the side with force. I felt my cheeks get warm, and heard my dad say, "You worthless piece of shit."

I backed down like the usual coward I am and just simply said, "Sorry, dad."

"Look at you, so pitiful. I don't need your apologizing."

"Yes, dad."

"Get out of my house, Kurt."

"Yes, dad." I walk out the door, the sound of my dad mumbling under his breath, fading. This is my life.

I walk along the sidewalk in the mid-afternoon sun, the pavement practically glistening in the heat. I kick pebbles along with me until they become sidetracked. I'm not really sure where I'm going, but I assume I am near the edge of town, near the train tracks probably.

As I keep walking, I notice more and more pebbles and rocks, meaning I am at the tracks. I don't hear any trains in the distance, so I am pretty safe. I kick around a few more rocks, then sit down against a fence across the tracks. I try not to think about much, but I keep drifting back to my mother's funeral- the way my dad held my hand and said everything would be ok. How he would keep our small family together. _What a lie. _I scoff at the thought.

As I reminisce about what my life could have been, I hear gravel crunching under what sounds like feet. I jerk my head up. About 15 or so yards away from me stands a boy that looks about my age, but a bit shorter than me. He has black, slicked hair, and beautiful light brown eyes. He sits his back on the fence, the same way I am positioned: Head in hands. Stressed. Upset.

He doesn't notice me, but I notice something about him that stands out: He is wearing a Dalton Academy uniform.

Dalton Academy is a private school for only the high class and rich. Apparently it is a year-round school full of snobby-ass rich kids. But he doesn't look like a snobby-ass. He has a kind face, and he seems to be suffering from _actual _human being problems_. _

I reposition myself in the gravel, and I think he notices me. He looks up at me with a distressed face, and I look back at him both sympathetically and distressed. He stares at me for a few seconds, and I wave with a small smile. He does the same. I feel my face get warm as I see his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. We look away- or at least I look away. I'm not sure if he has yet.

I look back at him and see that he is still staring at me. He looks away now that I am looking at him, his blush deepening a shade. Is he taking in interest in me? Why would anyone take interest in a piece of shit like me? I decide to face my newly found fears, and stand up. I begin walking toward him, keeping my head straight.

When I get to him I say, "H-hi."

"H-hi." We seem to stumble over our words quite a bit. Now that I am up close, I see his eyes twinkle with a hint of green. He probably notices that I am staring and looks down, embarrassed. I break my trance and sit down next to him.

"So y-your having a bad day too?" He nods.

"Sorry, I'm bothering you, aren't I?" I shake my head, but he stands up anyway. I stand up too. He walks to the other side of the train tracks, but stops and turns around to look back at me. He waves with a sad smile and I wave back. Then, as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

After I found a bench in the park near my house, I lay down and let my mind wander. It kept wandering to one thing: The boy at the train tracks. His twinkling light brown eyes, his kind face. I fell asleep with these thoughts.


End file.
